Fighting With My Inner Demons
by ArcticStorm
Summary: AU. When Jinja's house is suddenly set on fire and she is taken under One-Eyed Jack's wing, after a while she feels like live getting back on track. But after meeting S.T.O.R.M Specialist Tango and Ruffian Dax, what she tried had to fix is broken again. But for better or worse?


**Hey everyone it's me back with another story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue _

Jinja stared out of her rain splattered window. It seemed like the rain would never stop: it had been raining for the past few weeks. The five year-old never did like it anyway. The rain stopped her from playing outside. She had found a gecko on the garden wall once, and watched a sparrow feeding its chicks. Her parents taught her a lot about animals and the other boring subjects she didn't want to exist. But they were in charge.

Jinja turned her head towards the wall that the head of her bed was pushed up against, to see a ghost-like moose with an armadillo shell lying asleep on it. She had asked both her parents about it and only her mother could answer. She had told the girl it was her 'Monsuno Spirit' and was her guardian. Otherwise she knew nothing about the beast.

"Charger, you awake buddy?" The brunette asked and the spirit in question raised its head and snorted at her to tell her he was up.

Jinja bounce onto the bed beside Charger, the bed squeaking and bending slightly as she landed. She ran her hand over his back. She could touch him, the only person that could. It tickled when she touched him or Jinja could get a mild shock if she did it to quickly or suddenly.

The brunette also snatched a glance at the clock on her wall. 9:53pm. Her parents would come up to check on her soon.

She quickly got changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed and grabbed onto her favourite teddy, Fudge, -who was named after his colour- cuddling into him. Charger also drifted up beside her, seeming to come out of the mattress.

* * *

The distinctive smell of smoke now wound its way all over the William's large house and the dog, Sheriff, was the first to smell it.

The German Shepherd bounded his was up the stairs into his young mistress's room and licked her gently.

Jinja moaned a few times, against the idea of waking up. When she open her eyes the girl instantly pinched her nose shut.

She wasn't dumb. She could tell it was smoke. She hopped off her bed, still clutching the bear in one hand and placed a hand on Sheriff's back and the dog guided her out of her room into the hallway and trotted towards Jinja's parents room.

The air was now dense with the smoke. Breathing it in burned her lungs. However, she still kept moving.

Jinja was expecting her parents to be in their room but there was no sign of them. The covers were in a mess and one of her mothers vases were in bits on the wooden floor, water and dying roses lying near its remains.

The brunette knew they were long gone. She dropped to her knees in front of the broken vase and looked at the pieces, tears filling her eyes. She could now no longer find the courage to keep going. Sheriff nudged her gently as if to say, '_We must keep going. There will be time to grieve later.' _And she did get up and move, but not before taking picture from their photo album.

* * *

She had thankfully made it out, along with Sheriff, who was now sitting by her side. They were watching the fire engulf the house. Charger had also reappeared to her for the first time since she went to sleep.

Jinja only had two memories that she carried with her. Fudge and the photograph. She felt lost now. Nowhere to go, nowhere to sleep and nothing to eat or drink. She sighed longingly and laid back on the pavement, placing her hands behind her head.

"Well you two, where do we go from here?"

"I-ah know where you should go-ah!"

Jinja turned towards where the rather masculine voice came from. The man wore a top hat, scruffy hair and a beard,an eye patch over one eye and a robotic arm and leg.

"Who are you?" She asked calmly.

"I-ah am One-Eyed Jack-ah, and I am here-ah, here to see what troubles you-ah young one!" Jack had now come over and sat down beside Jinja, waving his arms sometimes whe he talked. "Tell me, what is you name-ah?"

"Jinja."

Jack hopped up infront of the other brunette and leaned in close to her. "Jinja, I-ah can take you away-ah from this pain!" -he grabbed her hand- "One-Eyed Jack has felt pain before Jinja but One-Eyed Jack-ah, is prepared, prepared to save you from yours! Come with me-ah and you will never have to feel the same pain again-ah!"

Jack had stood up and offered the girl his metal hand. If she took it, it would seal the deal, no backing out. But she needed somewhere to go.

She reached up and grasped his metal hand tightly. He pulled her up and ushered her forwards. "Come now my dear we must leave before we are seen-ah!"

The pair then fled, Jinja taking Fudge and the picture along with her, Sheriff running behind and Charger floating close by.

* * *

**Please review and constructive criticism is accepted. **

**Be seeing you!**


End file.
